


Maybe Later

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Consent, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, M/M, Netflix marathon, healthy relationship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Just a fic about consent in a healthy relationship.





	Maybe Later

**Author's Note:**

> remember kids, it's okay to say no if you don't want to do something! You don't need to validate it with a reason. Babe is a good boyfriend and stops immediately when he's asked. be like babe because consent is cool.

  
"Enjoying yourself, Heffron?" Gene asked. The redhead snickered against his neck from where he was nuzzling him, spooning Gene from behind on the couch with one leg tossed over him.

Gene hummed pleasantly as Babe continued to mouth behind his ear, slowly working on a prominent hickey. He'd been inching his way up Roe’s neck with his lips for the entirety of their Game of Thrones marathon, a line of bright red nibbles and kisses leading directly to Gene’s hairline. One hand fiddled with the hem of his tee and Babe patted around for the remote, turning the volume down a notch as Gene wiggled his hips back against Babe a little.

Babe laughed and pushed his shirt up, fingers exploring the small plane of pale abs he’d exposed, and ground back against him gently. It wasn’t very aggressive, just a playful show of interest.

“Gonna turn off the show?” Babe asked.

“I'm watching Daenerys.” Gene said with a hint of smile. “And you're distracting me, _Edward_.” he countered.

Roe felt him smile against his skin and his hand drift lower on his stomach. “Are you just watching, or are you becoming one with the Mother of Dragons.” he mumbled and Roe swatted his side.

“I'm becomin' one.” he said and Babe shifted slightly.

“Then I guess that means I can be Jon Snow.” he announced and Gene nodded. “Winter is coming, and if you’re lucky you'll even get quite a few inches of _snow_.” Babe snickered and Gene rolled his eyes.

“Did you honestly just say that?” Roe said and Babe made a proud little noise as he fiddled with the hem of Gene’s boxers.

“Oh, hell yeah.”

"I shoul' probably never talk to you again just for that pun." Eugene snorted.

"That's not any fun." Babe complained and Roe pointed at the screen

"Game of Thrones is, and like I said, you're taking away from that experience." Roe replied haughtily, grabbing Babe's hand and holding it against his chest to effectively discourage any more motion. "And I'm not really in the mood tonight." he said simply and Babe made a considering noise behind him.

"Okay. Are you still okay with us laying like this?" he asked, and Roe nodded.

"Yeah, but no... Loras and Renly." Roe laughed and Babe punched his shoulder.

"We're a bunch of terrible Game of Thrones reference makers. For shame. I'm gonna go make some popcorn, sound good?" he asked as he sat up and shuffled Roe to the side so he could get off the couch. Roe smirked at Babe's slightly tented boxers.

"Maybe later." Gene called at Babe as he retreated into the kitchen. "But no right now." he added as Babe poked his head around the corner and flicked a M&M at his head.

"I heard you the first time!" Babe laughed, and Gene popped the M&M into his mouth.

"Just make the damn popcorn, Heffron!" Roe yelled back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just a glorified PSA but it was fun to write y'all


End file.
